vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supreme Judge
Summary The Judge is the supreme being in the Creepypasta "The Maximum Judgment". He's the omnipotent god that allows us to choose our own destiny, that we have our own choices and be free, because in the end, He will come to judge us, to see our successes and failures, and thus, give his final verdict. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 2-A', likely '''High 1-C' Name: 'The Supreme Judge, "He" '''Origin: 'The Maximum Judgment '''Gender: '''Likely Male '''Age: Older as the creation Classification: '''The Omnipotent God, Cosmic Being, Keeper of the Multiverses '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation and Destruction (Can create multiverses and destroy it when he judge someone), Reality Warping (Can use it to create multiverses and erase it from the existence, maintains the reality by his own will), Pain and Biological Manipulation (Can make someone feel pain and make his skin starts to disintegrate, make the organs and muscles get inflamed, cause his nervous system to be charged with energy to eventually disappear painfully and cause the bones burn up to the bone marrow), Great Willpower and Matter Manipulation (His mace it's fused with all the matter of the multiverse united by his own will), Telepathy (On an universal scale), Fate Manipulation (Has control over all the fates, changing the future with this. He led to the mortals total freedom and free will), Plasma Manipulation (Has two wings, one of incandescent red plasma and another of frozen blue plasma, and it exists by his own tough), Minor Precognition, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate the matter of what the souls are made it, and can destroy the souls when judge someone), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (In his judge he erase the existence of someone, bringing it to the oblivion. And after that he can return the soul and blend it with the infinite matter of the souls, waiting to be recycled in one of the infinite multiverses, in one of the most recondite places of the times to come. So, The Judge can interact with non-existent structures and beings), Immortality (Type 1), Space-Temporal BFR (Can spread the souls to the infinite limits of the space-time continuum), Nigh-Omniscience, Time Manipulation and Resistance to it (Has total control over the time itself, stated that the time has no power over The Judge), Acausality (Type 5, it's unbounded by the laws of cause-effect and transcends all of the multiverses and his laws), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, has dominion over all material and immaterial variables within the reality, which includes more abstracts things since concepts like soul has his own "matter"), likely Higher-Dimensional Existence, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (The laws of the matter doesn't have meaning for him) Attack Potency: '''At least Multiverse Level+ (When his Mace falls, the multiverses shudder, shrink and rub with sparks that can give rise to other multiverses or destroy them. It's stated here that The Judge it's beyond all the multiverses in the story, and in the creepypasta "The Maximum Judgment" exists infinite multiverses, and in the statement says every multiverse belongs to him and all his concepts, so in a nutshell The Judge is an transcendental being that controls all the infinite multiverses, including the material and immaterial variables, it's his own will that keeps reality in balance), likely 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(The entirely of the existence is conformed by an infinite countless number of multiverses, that are infinite in size. As The Judge seems as the creator and the one who maintains reality working, this means that He is able to create, destroy, control, and maintain an uncountable number of infinite multiverses and space-time, far superior to a 4-D structure, also transcending all the creation), can bypass conventional durability with his powers. [[Speed|'''Speed]]:''' '''Immeasurable (Exists beyond the multiverses of the reality and its time-space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Holds a mace made by all the materials of the multiverse, and also it's beyond all of them. His physical attributes cannot be comprehended since the "Laws of the Matter" that we know doesn't have meaning for him) Striking Strength: Multiversal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Infinite. Range: Multiversal+, likely High Complex Multiversal (All his powers can affect the entire multiverses in the story) Standard Equipment: The Great Mace. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Final Judgment: 'When he judge someone, the multiverse gets destroyed and created, warping all in the process and sending the souls to the infinite boundaries of the space-time continuum, making the bodies starts to mutated and disintegrate, and finally erasing all the accused, leading them to the oblivion. 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, Knows everything about the multiverses, has the infinite knowledge of the infinite eons and the infinite multiverses. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Here's the original creepypasta (is in spanish). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Supreme Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings